


Everything that can go wrong, will go wrong

by JukanHime



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Clothed Sex, Love Potion/Spell, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Mild Inflation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut, Unrequited Love, Vomiting, one-sided LeoIzu implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JukanHime/pseuds/JukanHime
Summary: After 3 long years of pinning for his classmate, a rather oblivious human King, Izumi decides to venture through tomes of black magic to develop his very own love potion, with traits from bonding, lust, love and mating spells. One of his various test-cakes, howevers, ends up being stolen by Leo himself before he can confirm it's side-effects...And ends up getting eaten by Leo's half-oni best friend - Madara.NSFW PWP
Relationships: Mikejima Madara/Sena Izumi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	Everything that can go wrong, will go wrong

**Author's Note:**

> First off, this fic contains a number of triggering sexual content, including rape and usage of love/lust spells to make others lose their mind (albeit unintentionally). Please, read all the tags thoroughly one more time before continuing to read, and if there's anything that might trigger you close the window and step away.
> 
> If you continue reading past this point you agree to the content expressed in the tags and in the previous warning - and any complain you might have about it will be flatly ignored. Once more, I recommend you read the tags carefully before engaging any further.
> 
> Now some small notes for clarity. This is a fantasy au in a magic boarding school called Yumenosaki. They all are different types of spirits/youkai, etc.
> 
> Izumi is a fae (inspired in his latest Feature Gacha, his outfit is the same as it is in that card just add little pointy elf-like ears)  
> Madara is a half-oni (inspired in his Wisteria card, he uses the same outfit. Just add some horns on his head and make him 2m50)  
> Leo is a human prince with a great affinity to magic
> 
> If you are okay with everything in this introduction and the tags, do continue ahead. Hope you enjoy the smut.

“Eh?” frozen in place, Izumi blinked a couple of times, hoping the image before his eyes was some sort of hallucination that would vanish once he closed his eyes.

…He wasn’t so lucky.

No matter how many times he closed his eyes, the sight before him wouldn’t change, only confirming its own reality more with each blink.

“Oh, if it isn’t Izumi-san. Hello~” noticing Izumi had just frozen by the door Madara greeted him with a cheerful tone and an enthusiastic wave of the hand.

The sound of words brought Izumi back from his thoughts and placed a frown on his face. Still wanting to cling to whatever chance he had of this being a mistake, he ignored the greeting and instead retreated a couple of steps – just enough to get out of the dorm room. Leaning back a bit, he then peeked at the nametag on the wall.

He pursed his lips together.

‘Tsukinaga’. It said, written in a rainbow of colorful marker lines…

Even if the rambunctious ‘future king of Osulli, land of men’ wasn’t around, this was, without a doubt, his room. Leo’s room.

He straightened his back once again, blue eyes slowly scanning the sight before them… and eventually stopping in the middle of the room, glued to the plate of half-eaten cake left there and the burly half-oni sitting cross-legged right before it – a small trail of dark crumbles along his cheek evidence enough of what he’d done.

“Izumi-san? Is something wrong?” Madara asked after a few moments, crooking his neck lightly to the side and staring at him with dazzling emerald eyes.

 _Everything is wrong_ , he wished he could reply, already feeling the blood draining from his face.

“Ah, I see! Could it be that, you made this cake?” Madara wondered out loud, soon looking as if he’d suddenly solved the mystery of Izumi’s distress and hitting his palm with a closed fist “I see! You did! I had no idea! Leo-san said I could have some of it while I waited and left in a hurry! I think Keito-san might have been looking for him. It was something about an archery tournament coming soon…”

Blue eyes squinted hard as all his worries got confirmed.

Yes, the reason of his distress was _that_ chocolate cake…

The ‘true love cake’, he was developing by studying forbidden love and desire spells from the secret chamber in the library. A cake he’d been painstakingly working on for the past few months, hoping he could use it on Leo and finally - _finally-_ get his feelings reciprocated after many long years of painful pinning…

Since most of the love spells he found were rather unstable, short-lived, and hardly ever focused in only one person, he concocted his very own potion, mixing it with lust, bonding, breeding, and mate magic. Adding some of his own saliva to the mix and following complex rituals to tie it all together…

The chocolate cake in question was still in the testing stages, and after it’s sudden ‘vanishing’ from Izumi’s room, he’d come to look for it in a panicked rush… He was right in guessing Leo had taken it…

But it was already too late… Someone he hardly ever spoke with had eaten it.

He could feel himself sweating cold.

For one, if someone discovered he’d been toying with forbidden black magic he’d get him kicked out of the boarding school for sure… but, even more worrying was the fact that he was completely unsure on the effects eating it could have on people… or oni.

… this was _bad_. Really, _really_ , bad.

“Oi? Izumi-san?” Madara called again, snapping him out of his thoughts. A small yelp and a jump back as he noticed the 2.5-meter-tall half-oni standing right beside him. When did he stand up? How did he get so close? He hadn’t been paying attention, too distraught by the situation.

Well, at least that meant he was in punching range, he guessed.

“T-throw it up!!” he yapped his demand as soon as he managed to turn his thoughts into words, hands clinging to the flaps of Madara’s brightly colored yukata and pulling hard from them.

“Huh?”

“I said, throw it up! Right now! Gag and throw it up!” he yelled, desperately shaking his arms back and forth– he truly wanted to jostle Madara along with his yukata, but the difference in size and strength between him, a small fae and the half-oni before him, made it impossible to get more out of this than slightly messing up his clothes.

“Oi, oi, isn’t that going a bit far? I had no ill intention, I swear. Leo-san said it was okay” Madara raised his hands up in a ‘I give up’ gesture, his troubled tone showing how little he knew about the situation at hand.

But what could Izumi do? Even if he risked getting expelled by explaining, doing so would take time… and he didn’t know how long it would take for the concoction of forbidden spells to take effect.

“I don’t care!! Just throw it up! Do it! Or I’ll make you throw it up with my own hands!” he insisted, slapping Madara’s abdomen with both hands in a desperate attempt to make him through up – which got him nothing but a confused look.

He could feel sweat dripping from his brow, a knot of saliva sticking in the back of his throat and an awkward shake in his hands. He was running out of time!

“Please… Just throw it up…” He begged, pressing his forehead against the bottom of Madara’s diaphragm and pulling again from the purple lining of the yukata… there was nothing but silence in response to his plead.

…

Eventually, a big hand moved up to his head, combing through silver tresses with tenderness…

Shoulders tensed instantly. Now that he thought about itm Madara had stayed awfully quite for the last few minutes, hadn’t he? Gulping down he shook the hand off his head and stepped back twice. The full meter of height difference feeling even more intimidating, he tilted his head all the way back to look at Madara’s face...

High up above, green eyes flared up through the shadow formed by Madara’s brown hair… a faint tone of red dusting the cheeks of the half-oni.

… _oh, no_.

It took but a second for Izumi to understand the spell had already set… it was already too late. He had to get away! Find a way to dissipate the magic or someone that could help him do so!

He stepped back once more; the heels of his boots clicked against the ceramic floor of the hall as he used them as pivots to turn around. Barely managing one step forward before a strong hand caught onto his forearm and yanked him back all the way into the room.

The surprised yelp that was ripped out of his throat quickly overwritten by the door slamming shut before his eyes.

“L-let me go!” He demanded, shaking his arm as strongly as he could and using his weight to pull back.

All his efforts gone to null as Madara easily yanked his arm again, throwing him unceremoniously against the closest wall and trapping him there with his body. Hooded eyes glinting in different shades of green as he inspected Izumi from his dominating position.

“… I never noticed Izumi-san was so… cute…”

!?

Madara’s voice sounded husky and heated, charged with enough lust Izumi could _feel_ it on his own skin, like small tingles crossing through his body. _Was this what mice felt when trapped by a snake?_ The inevitability of their own fate?

He didn’t _breath_ again until he felt both of Madara’s gigantic hands roughly inspecting his body over the clothes - covering all of his torso with extreme ease, and rumpling all the fancy pieces of fabric under them…

“N-no! S-stop it! Mikejima!” he tried punching and kicking, aiming for whichever part of Madara’s body was close enough. The lack of reaction from part of the oni making it feel as if he was punching a wall rather than a person…

And all the while, the rough fondling continued relentlessly. Big fingers teasing up and down his chest, kneading along his stomach and pinching at his waist. So insistent and rough, in just a few minutes Izumi’s white shirt had already been tugged out of his pants and his jacket was half-way down his arms, barely caught in the bend of his elbows…

A small whine left plump lips as one of those big hands finally tried slipping under his shirt, calloused fingers rubbing roughly against his own soft stomach.

“Nyah! I said… stop it!” he demanded, panic seeping into his voice. His white shirt stretched far more than it could take as the big hand teased and pinched at the skin around his stomach “What the hell do you think you’re doing? Don’t you care what Leo-kun might think??”

“… your skin is so soft…” Madara mumbled, big fingers obsessively rubbing right against the dips of Izumi’s ribs… he looked completely out of himself, and clearly not in a state to stop and listen to Izumi’s reasoning “… it feels so nice…”

“W-wait?!” what Izumi intended as an order came more as a question – and a screech-, as the sudden burst of the bottom three buttons in his shirt took him by surprise. The loud ripping sound followed by the melodic tip tap of them all falling to the floor.

Madara’s hand was just too big for the tight fabric to handle, it seemed…

“Ah… your buttons” Madara mumbled, green eyes fixated on the small portion of white skin that was now visible from the open gap “…let me open this for you…”

“Eh? No, d-don’t!” Izumi screeched, forcefully pushing Madara as he promptly caught what that line seemed to mean. It was useless, the white silk of his dress-shirt forcefully stretched to a ridiculous point as Madara’s hand moved further up his torso and over to his chest. The fabric barely holding in place for a few seconds before the remaining buttons popped off and the seams on the armpits tore apart with an ugly sound, soon joined by another distraught yelp.

With that his chest was now pretty much unprotected, the shirt barely holding in place thanks to the lace around his neck… soft milky white skin now only hidden by the half-oni hand pressed against it.

“Mn-ahn?” his voice raised into a small moan as Madara shifted his fingers just a bit, probably to hold him better, and accidentally rubbed against both of his nipples. The rough texture of the calloused fingers a bit too much for the overly sensitive pink buttons “N-no… d-don’t!”

“Mn? What’s that? You like getting your nipples touched, Izumi-san?” big fingers moved again, the index rubbing Izumi’s right nipple as the middle finger pressed lightly against the left one – a purposefully push against them, followed by light circled and then rather rough rubbing.

“Ahn… N-no… it hurts! Stop!” he yelped, back arching and chest pushing forward, legs shaking lightly.

“They are so tiny and pink…” Letting go of Izumi’s chest, Madara stared hungrily at the now hard nipples, brightly pink and proudly pointing up…

Eyes tightly closed and breathing harsh, Izumi tried to focus his attention in how to break free, rather than on the annoying itch left in his nipples now that Madara wasn’t touching them anymore… almost as if his body ached for more of it.

He didn’t have much time to think of either, blue eyes snapping open as throbbing pain and burning pleasure zapped right through him, both of his nipples captured in a rough squeeze… Madara seemed to have opted for using both of his giant hands instead of one, pinching each nipple in between his respective index and thumb.

“Stop, stop, stop! It hurts!” Izumi cried, banging at his wrists, and kicking at his giant’s legs. The iron grip remained unshakable, now twisting his nipples, now pulling hard enough to make the skin stretch - pained moans forced out of his throat with each new movement.

“… your voice is cute too” Madara grunted. Heavy, rough fondling stopped as his fingers finally released their prey… hot and wet breath hitting against the top of his head as the half-oni bended forward.

Izumi’s nipples were now _rather_ red, pointing up insistently as if asking for more, the skin around them reddened and puffy from the abuse… Izumi’s face above them was also dusted red, eyes bright with the tears caught in them.

The inferred break lasted nothing, Madara’s left hand pressing down on Izumi’s chest once more - his big palm kneading away, steamrolling over the sore nipples in such a way Izumi could hardly keep his mouth shut, mouth open into a soft ‘o’ and tongue resting on top of his bottom lip.

“AAH, mfgh?” his moans suddenly muffled by something wet pressed against his open mouth, Izumi’s blue eyes opened wide – Madara’s face was right in front of him. His significantly bigger mouth sealing Izumi’s, and his fleshy tongue making way inside.

Izumi’s throat rumbled with a half-moan at the sudden fullness in his mouth, the foreign tongue moving around as if it wanted to conquer every inch of space, rubbing against the roof of his mouth almost as much as it sneaked around Izumi’s own smaller tongue.

Wet sounds echoing inside his head, izumi desperately tried to pull back away from Madara, the wall behind him keeping him from making any substantial difference and cornering him down so Madara could hound him again – that big tongue of his pushing past his teeth and over his tongue, moving more desperately this time around. The intense movement of a tongue that easily reached all the way to the back of his throat making it feel like he was getting face-fucked.

“MMnnn???” another weird sound left his mouth just to be caught in the wetness of their kiss. This time because of Madara’s left hand, which had somehow moved all the way to his back, now pinching and kneading at his full and squishy butt-cheeks from over the clothes with the same roughness he had used to molest his chest a few moments prior “Mn? Nghh! Mnhnmhmn!”

He struggled, unable to move, let alone breath, with that monstrous tongue relentlessly raping the tightness at the stars of his throat– making him choke in the half-oni’s copious drool, which was also overflowing the corners of his mouth by now.

It was hard to focus in any one thing, but it was quite obvious that his butt was being played with. A hand big enough to cover his whole butt now pinching, kneading, groping, and squeezing at will. A particularly strong slap making him whimper against Madara’s warm tongue.

Drowning in sensations, he failed to notice Madara’s right hand leaving his chest and moving to his butt… only realizing so when his cheeks were spread wide open just to be pushed tightly together right after. The embarrassing feeling of having his butt used as some stress-relieving toy making his face flare red.

_No more, stop playing with my butt!_

He wished to complain, but all the sounds that left his mouth were quickly swallowed by the wet mess of saliva in their locked mouths.

Desperate, he set both hands in Madara’s forearms, and clawed down with his nails, scratching wildly as Madara continued to play spread and push with his butt… fingers clawing into the fabric and pulling harder each time until…

_Riiiiip._

He yelped into the kiss, hearing his white pants rip at the middle seam, all the way from the crotch to the lower back. The sudden feeling of cold in his butt confirming that his backside was now completely vulnerable.

Face flushed red in an instant as he realized what had just happened, a set of complains, screams and cries all eaten away by the forced kiss that had yet to break apart even once.

He jerked up as soon as fingers pushed against his underwear, violently kicking whatever his small legs managed to get to no avail.

It was all pointless.

“MNhaan!” he breathed hard, finally recovering his voice when Madara pulled back and away from the kiss - plenty of thick half-oni drool dripping from Izumi’s small mouth right away. A quiet moan when Madara leaned further down, that big tongue of his lapping against Izumi’s lightly pointed fae ear. It felt hot and wet, and all so good… making him lose it a little bit of resistance “N..n-noo… stop it I’ll ki-…”

The threat that followed got stuck in his throat as he heard his own voice. It’d been covered for so long he hadn’t realized it’s progressive change, now sweet like honey and as high-pitched as that of a girl, mixed with panting and groaning and whining… it was gross…

In a way, it might have been better if the kiss would have continued for longer – now that there was nothing to muffle Izumi voice, he was forced to hear the chorus of moans and whines that continuously left his mouth.

“NghAHH? Nooo!” he didn’t even have time to feel bothered about his voice, fingers already rubbing in between his butt-cheeks, the soft fabric of his underwear being roughly pressed against sensitive skin as eager fingers looked for his entrance “Mikejima! You fucker! L-let go… mnhah?”

One whole big finger pushed into his mouth – not even letting him time to wonder when had Madara’s hand moved from his butt to his face. It was one BIG finger, pressed flat against his tongue and soon forced all the way to his throat. His stomach churned, the rough intrusion pushing his gag reflex and forcing him to breath deep and close his eyes to avoid that.

He glared up at green eyes as soon as he could open his eyes, pressing his teeth around that finger in a threatening way. However, far from intimidated, Madara pushed yet another finger past the tight enclosure of his teeth… index pressing hard against the roof of his mouth and middle finger pushing violently against the bottom, he was forced to open his mouth wide and take it… the muscle of his jaw unable to win a wrestle against two of the half-oni’s fingers.

Weird sounds left his mouth as he tried to complain, his tongue inevitably hitting against the two massive intruders.

“That’s good, lick them nicely” Madara cooed, pushing the fingers even further into his throat, and then pulling away lightly, fingering -or maybe just plainly fucking- his mouth. The rough treatment forcing the drool right into his mouth…

Madara’s other hand had continued to tease Izumi’s butt, a squeeze hard enough to leave red finger marks over the skin making Izumi moan like a cat in heat, the vibration reaching the two fingers that kept spreading his mouth open.

“Good boy” Madara whispered against his ear, finally pulling the fingers away – a thread of shiny drool connecting them and Izumi’s mouth for a few moments before snapping.

The hand that had been playing with his ass now caught to the line of his underwear… one hard pull both tightening the fabric around Izumi’s still clothed crotch and uncovering his asshole.

“Nghhhiiii!!!” He yelped, back arching and body tensing like an arrow as one wet finger pushed against the ring of muscle, slow but implacable. Phalanx after phalanx, Madara’s middle finger forced it’s way inside with a bit of wiggling and turning… until Izumi could distinctively feel the man’s knuckles against his ass “T-take it out! Take it oooout!”

“You’re so tight Izumi-san~ Relax a bit” Madara suggest with a low purr, pulling the finger back a little before pushing it back in with a bit more force. “It’ll be okay”

The words were anything but reassuring - A quiet sob leaving his mouth, as he sunk his nails on the half-oni’s forearm, pointlessly hoping that would make him stop.

The worst part for him, however, was how the intrusion didn’t hurt nearly as much as he expected it to - mostly awkwardness at the strange fullness and rough treatment of his virgin hole.

The wet sounds from Madara sucking and nibbling at his earlobe soon overlapped the squelching noises coming from that big digit repeatedly going in and out of his ass.

“There. See how it was okay?” the husky voice that mouthed whispered words into his ear made him whimper with pleasure - a second wet finger pushing right against Izumi’s sphincter and further ahead with relative ease.

A voiceless gasp left Izumi’s mouth, the thrusting motions soon replaced with scissoring and curling, probing around his wet walls, and insistently spreading them up, wider and wider each time. And all the while the insistent sucking, nibbling and licking of his ear continued – making him feel as if even his mind was being fucked crazy.

After a few moments of insistent spreading, the two fingers pushed widely in opposite directions, showing just how effective their movement had been – a third finger filling the new open space immediately.

With an incomprehensible complain in the back of his throat, Izumi tensed around the fingers until enough probing at his insides and kissing at his ear got him to relax… more wet sounds as now three jumbo sized fingers wiggled around his insides, rubbing, pressing, curling and probing in all direction.

“AAH!” a significantly louder moan left his mouth as one of the three fingers pushed against a certain spot inside his body –a pleasurable zap of electricity making his back arch and his knees buckle.

“Oh, I found Izumi-san’s good spot” he didn’t need to see Madara’s face to know he was grinning. The fingers repeating that one fated movement a couple more times to confirm they’ve found his prostate, rubbing against it hard enough to bring tears to Izumi’s blue eyes.

“Nooo… s-stop touching there… ahn, ahhhn! It hurts!” he cried, the intense pleasure sending alerts to his mind, while his body succumbed to the pleasure, rocking his hips against those big fingers.

“I’m not even moving anymore” Madara chuckled, teeth pinching at Izumi’s sensitive earlobe “You’re the one riding my fingers cowgirl style~ Sucking on them like you don’t ever want them out. So slutty~”

Izumi frowned, trying to complain about this _lie_ in between velvety moans, blue eyes peering down jus to catch on his own hips bouncing desperately on Madara’s impossibly big fingers.

Izumi immediately forced his hips to stop, a horrified yelp followed by a sweet mewl when all three of those fingers were suddenly pulled out of his hole, a feeling of emptiness suddenly overpowering him as his spread hole was left to its devices.

He almost thought this might be his chance to escape, but in less that a second the giant hands of the half-oni had grabbed to his waist, turning his body around before the whole weight of a two and a half meter beast pressed him hard against the wall.

“Nyanh…” his overly sensitive nipples, abused to the point of reddening, were now squished between his own body and the cold wall – light pain mixing with some sort of relief. Momentary relief if anything, as he soon felt something hitting his back side.

 _Something_ hot and big that lightly smacked his butt-cheeks before sliding right between them, small hip movements getting him to slip against sensitive skin, slobbering it with _some sticky fluid_ …

He held his breath and clung to the wall before him… the sheer size of the _thing_ on his back was already intimidating enough, clearly incomparable to the three fingers that had spread him open…

His voice broke, caught in the back of his throat as something really thick pushed against his entrance… it felt as thick as Izumi’s own fist – and it probably was- forcing the ring of muscle to give in with one slow yet strong thrust forward.

Izumi’s chest heaved, like a small bunny caught by a predator – pain and terror mixing somewhere deep inside his brain as he felt Madara’s hip movement forcing his ass open and his whole body up – the heels of his high boots no longer managing to touch the floor below.

“S-stop! T-too… too big!” he cried, chocking in the desperate noises that came out of his mouth. Madara was slowly, and way gentler with this than he was with the fondling from before – grinding inside with a small hip movement to widen his rectum before each slow measured thrust that got him even deeper into Izumi’s small body. Wet moans roughly torn from the fae’s throat as the fullness increased, and his insides inevitably rearranged to accept it “Y-you’ll tear me apart!”

“It’ll be okay, Izumi-san~” Madara purred against his ear in that low tone that made him sound like a savage lion. He must be bending quite a bit to be able to… in fact, Izumi had been a bit too distracted with his ass to notice the half-oni’s chin gently resting over his shoulder and the big hands tight around his waist, forcing him to stay in place and take it “My dad is waaaay bigger than me, and he managed to get it on with my human mother just fine. A young fairy descendant like you will be just fineeee~ aren’t y’all fairis suuuper stretchy anyway?”

“N-not like thaaaat” Izumi complained, voice dragging out as the massive cock pushed even deeper inside. He could feel his ass spread beyond its limits, adapting to the size forced inside it – every vein and rugged spot in that cock painfully clear to him… including of course, how the swelling gland was rubbing right against his prostate, sending violent shocks of pleasure all across his body…

His tiny dick twitching inside tight pants and even tighter underwear, adding yet another layer of torture to this experience “No…oo…”

His toes would probably curl with pleasure if a good part of his weight weren’t completely supported on them.

“W-whaa-” Jaw dropped low, plenty of drool dripping from it along with chocked cries, as he finally felt the ‘thicker part’ Madara had mentioned. Following the path opened for it, it spread Izumi’s butt even wider with it’s impossible girth- eyes crossing as the slightly bent shape of it made it push right against Izumi’s prostate, flattening it out _hard_.

Izumi’s whole body spasmed at the unexpected sensation, knees buckling and legs sliding over the sweat that had already fell to the floor – or at least he hoped it was sweat. He was drenched in it anyway, incredibly sticky and hot under the clothes that hadn’t been properly taken off his body…

This massive cock wasn’t even done entering him and he was already going crazy, all the sensitive nerves inside his ass being rubbed simultaneously by the impossible girth of that pulsating cock. Izumi pressed his forehead against the cool wall, trying to regulate his breathing and relax, fearing that massive cock would really part him in two if he didn’t…

Sweet velvety moans dripped from his lips slowly overcoming any other sounds that came from him, including cries for help and demands to be released. The insistent pushing a bit too much to take…

Until it stopped. For a moment Izumi thought Madara had finished sheathing himself inside… but the insistent nudging against the part that seemed to be ‘the end’ of the line, soon proved that was not the case.

“…f-fuck…” Izumi barely managed to say in between pants “s-sstop, you c-can’t go… any deeper!”

There were a few more attempts of nudging, before Madara finally peeled himself off Izumi’s back, cock of course, still deep inside him.

“There, there. No giving up until we’ve tried our best!” Madara _cheered_ for him, one of his big hands releasing his waist to instead pet Izumi’ fluffy silver hair, in a way that resembled petting a kitten “Just relax and let mama in~”

“There’s no… more… _in_ ”

He whined, too afraid to relax and too stimulated to think properly - the fat cock that rubbed every single one of his good spots at the same time, insistently nudging against the twist of his colon for what felt like ages. But he was already ridiculously full… it surely couldn’t go even deeper, right?

“There, there. Don’t worry, it’s already softening up so nicely” Madara chirped, using the hand on Izumi’s waist to turn his body just a bit over his cock “Take a deep breath Izumi-san.”

“Eh? What are you-?” long fingers clawed around his waist, as if telling him to prepare himself. Fear soon winning over any other thoughts he could have, he did exactly as he was asked and filled his lungs up with air in one deep breath…

Madara’s cock pulled back maybe a couple of centimeters, not enough for Izumi to feel any relief, and after assessing the right angle it pushed in. _HARD._ The hand on his waist held him tight, making sure he couldn’t escape as the cock pushed right past the narrow twist of his colon and much further, straightening his colon and roughly rearranging his insides in that sole move …

Izumi’s eyes crossed and tears rolled down his cheeks. The strong push squeezing his stomach hard enough to make him gag – a mouthful of bitter bile and drool coming out of his mouth and falling right into the floor below him.

Now, with nothing else to stop him, Madara’s thrusting continued unrestrained, pushing deeper and deeper into Izumi– until eventually managing to sheath his whole length inside the small fae.

“Whew, finally, it’s all in! Good boy, good boy~ I knew you could do it. Mama is proud of you” Madara chirped, bending forward once more to kiss Izumi’s hair, before nuzzling right into the crock of his neck, licking and kissing all along it.

The hand that had been tightly closed around his waist now released it’s iron grasp, replacing it with light kneading and teasing – thumb marking small circles around Izumi’s hipbones and long fingers reaching further along his stomach.

Izumi purred, too out of himself to do anything else… body reacting in a completely natural way to the different touches. The caresses moving from his side to his front, as big fingers massaged along his stomach far more tenderly than ever before…

And then, fingers touched a bit above Izumi’s belly button. The sweetest mewl coming out of the fae’s mouth as even that was enough to send powerful electric shocks around his whole body

“How cute, you got a little bulge and all~” Madara observed, pulling Izumi away from the wall and against his own body as to get a better look underneath – his chin still resting on the fae’s small shoulder.

? A bulge?

Dazed and confused as he was, Izumi slowly peeled his eyes open… half-lidded blue eyes lazily looking down.

His white shirt forcefully open, he could easily see his own white skin beneath it… the black line of his silk belt still tight around his own waist… and right above it, a rather notorious bulge.

Blue eyes immediately widened up… was it… Was it _really_ that deep?

“Here, touch it too!” Madara’s giant hand clasped around Izumi’s forearm, forcing him to press his hands against the bulge in his own abdomen. Another moan dripped involuntarily from his mouth as he touched the stretched skin, feeling a deliciously pleasurable spot inside him being squished between Madara’s throbbing cock and the palm of his hand…

He was hyperventilating again, feeling as if fear had caught him from the ankles and pulled him into a muddy pond with no way out…

“See you could take all of me? You’re such a perfect _bride_ ” Madara’s purr was followed by a set of loving licks. Hips moving back a few centimeters before pushing back inside.

With his own hand still forcefully placed against his abdomen, Izumi could feel the bulge get smaller and then bigger again. Over and over as Madara repeated the movement a couple more times, maybe amused by the shocked sounds that came out of Izumi’s small mouth.

Each time he pulled back a bit more before forcefully pushing all the way inside… the bulge completely disappearing before growing to full size in merely a second…

After a couple more of those, Madara’s cock started twitching inside Izumi – with a loud animalistic groan, the half-oni wrapped both of his hands around Izumi’s tiny waist, holding him tightly in place.

“You feel so good…”

He pulled out slow, hips moving back and back, and then back some more – emptying the overly full insides of the fae. A soft sigh of relief cut short by yet another aggressive thrust, filling every part of him in a second.

Blue eyes rolled up, tongue lolling out of his mouth, a loud shriek making his vocal cords tense painfully inside his throat…

A few second passed before he was able to breath once more, the fog in his mind gone for long enough for him to realize his feet weren’t touching anything, and as if he was a castaway in the middle of the ocean, he kicked his feet back and forth in hopes to find some support for them.

Unluckily for him, the floor was surprisingly down below – it was only then that he noticed the half-oni was fully standing now, rather than bending his knees to match Izumi’s height.

No wonder he’d ended up hanging like this… His weight held between the hands on his hips, the wall in front of him, and the massive cock impaling him all the way to the stomach.

“You’re so tight still, sucking on my cock with your whole body…” Madara groaned more than moaned, fingers applying some pressure to Izumi’s hips, massaging them roughly.

“You f-uck…” the insult came out naturally in his anger. Of course, he was going to be tight when his meter-and-a-half sized body was CERTAINLY not made to deal with a half-oni almost double his size “Y-you’re just too… big…”

“Trying to make me happy?” Madara gave him another smug grin, and Izumi cursed his ability to ignore every single word he refused to hear “Then I’ll have to reward you, no?”

Confusion turned into fear, his pleads to stop killed before they left his throat as Madara violently pounded his ass - the same intense movement from the last stroke repeated over and over at an insane pace… The chocked cries of pain that came from the first few thrusts soon melting into mindless moans, the pre-cum that coated the half-oni’s cock making the movement easier each time – which only lead to stronger thrusts.

Each new thrust pushed Izumi’s whole body up and against the wall, before gravity made him slide back down to the cock that tried to pull out… the movement repeating fast enough he felt himself bouncing, toes curled and nails clawing against the wall… pleads turning into whorish moans despite himself, the wet sound of his ass being ravaged echoing around the room and all the way into his ears.

“God, it feels like your body _was made for me_ ” Madara whispered, tone husky and rough, his words completely gibberish to the dazed fae.

Smiling to himself Madara, let one of his hands release Izumi’s waist – more reddish marks branded onto milky wait skin- and instead move to hold his small neck from behind. The index finger placed right beneath Izumi’s chin, one small push up was enough to force him into throwing his head back and look up at the half-oni.

His horns had a red glint where the light touched them, his face obscured by the brown hair that framed it… only those green eyes seemed to gleam, like a predator’s eyes in the middle of the night… A probably accurate simile, considering how he was feasting on the hunted fae right now.

He tried turning his head away when he noticed Madara was inching closer, but the tight hold of fingers around his neck made such a feat impossible. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, a drizzle of tender kisses covering his whole face…

“NgAHh-?!” Madara’s hip thrusted up, in an especially sensuous movement that rubbed his prostate in just the right way – mouth opening to let out a raunchy moan, instantly sealed by a kiss.

He sighed as the wet tongue slipped all the way inside him, pushing his tongue until he moved it to correspond – the pleasurable feeling of the kiss and the violent pounding of his ass, making him feel like his body was melting and his brain slowly shutting off.

Eyelids fluttered closed, the whole world that surrounded them suddenly disappearing from his mind.

Any and all thoughts were soon forcefully crushed by the veiny cock flattening his prostate and the wet tongue pleasing his mouth. It felt good, good, good, goooood…

He was drooling, melting… he was going _stupid_. And that was _fine_. Thinking was too much work anyway… maybe he really was made to be used like some overly expensive, living pocket-pussy. What did he know anyway? It wasn’t like this brain was giving him any other options right now… he merely moaned like a whore into a kiss so wet the drool keep overflowing his mouth…

“I’m close Izumi-san!” After who-knows-how-long Madara groaned against Izumi’s small tongue.

Thrusting became desperate enough to remind Izumi of how much it all hurt, legs trembling and hands scratching at the hands that easily kept him in an ‘easy to use’ position “I’ll fill you up real nice. Breed you for what you’re worth, my sweet bride~”

…

_?_

The fog that had almost completely quelled the fighting inside his mind suddenly vanished, fear settling in once more as the words echoed over and over in between his ears.

_Breed? No way. No way!_

“N-nooo, I can’t! Stop, stop!” he cried, kicking the air in a last, desperate attempt of freeing himself. His cries forced shut as Madara once more caught his mouth, swimming inside it with that thick tongue of his.

Just as he was getting swallowed up by the intensity of the kiss, Madara’s dragged Izumi’s hips back in one swift move – matching it up with one forceful hipsthrust that pushed the head of his cock even deeper than before. Only then, snuggled deep inside Izumi’s twitching insides, did he let himself cum. His massive cock twitching lightly as the contents of his balls were poured deep inside the fae.

He whined, despite no sounds being clearly audible in between the messy kiss he’d been forced into. He could feel the hot liquid filling his insides – reaching far deeper than Madara’s dick could ever go, tainting him thoroughly… and he didn’t stop cumming either. The sheer amount so impossibly large, it soon made his abdomen distend, the cock plugging him up well enough nothing managed to escape his body…

“You’re bulging so cutely” Madara eventually mumbled in between the kiss, lightly nibbling at Izumi’s lower lip as he spoke. His right hand was lightly pressed against Izumi’s stomach, feeling it bloat first-hand “There, there, I’ll help”

The vague offer of assistance was followed by big hands ripping apart Izumi’s belt, giving his abdomen more space to bloat properly… whatever, Izumi truly didn’t have the energy to complain anymore, simply glad he could breathe somewhat properly again.

A sigh and a whimper…a few more minutes seemed to pass without any signs of Madara’s ejaculation coming to an end.

“F-fuck…” Izumi groaned. What was wrong with this guy? Was he some breeding stallion or what? Even without the belt it was getting hard to receive it all inside his body.

Reaching down with his own hands he tried to untie the lace tying the front of his pants together, a big hand soon chiming in to help. He sighed, closing his eyes and dropping his hands, just letting Madara do - a bit too overwhelmed to try and do anything else.

It felt a bit better now with his pants undone as well… eyes closed, he purred tiredly a bit more, not even noticing the fingers slipping into his underwear.

“You came a lot too, huh? Was it that good?” Madara said with a smug grin.

The fae frowned, blue eyes dropping to look at his own body. Noticing that, Madara pulled Izumi’s pants forward just enough to give him a good look at the puddle of cum inside his pants, right below his swelling belly.

Izumi blinked a couple of times, a small mewl as one of Madara’s fingers poked at his still twitching, tiny dick – it felt raw and hot and way too sensitive for comfort. He’d really came… he’d been so overwhelmed by everything else he didn’t even have a chance to notice… and for his underwear to be drenched as it was, it had to be more than once too…

“You’re so cute” Madara mumbled against his ear, gently sucking on the earlobe after a couple of wet sounding licks “I love you so much Izumi-san”

Izumi’s shoulders tensed up at the words, slowly getting back to reality. To the love-cake he’d make despite all warnings… now that he thought about it, that feeling of being dazed and unable to resist might even be a secondary effect of the cake… if the lust magic had somehow spread through Madara’s blood stream and to his saliva and pre-cum it would all made sense…

“Mnnn, I’m pulling out” Madara mumbled, kissing his cheek.

He held Izumi’s waist with both hands and slowly lifted him away from his half-hard cock.

Izumi twitched, once more realizing how deep inside his body that cock had gone when it took more than a minute of slow pulling for it to come out, the head slowly rubbing against everything inside him as it did…. A muffled groan in his throat, the head finally got out with a wet ‘pop’, followed right away by some streaks of white semen.

“Oh, oh, wait, don’t let it out! We’ll dirty the floor” Madara begged. He seemed to have recovered -some of?- his cool mind by now, even remembering that they were in someone else’s room right now…

Leo’s room…a sting on pain on his chest, Izumi bit the inside of his cheek, trying to tighten his ass enough to stop the cum from dripping down.

Even so, with his stomach already bulging like he’d eaten a hearty meal and his ass spread beyond believe, tightening up was impossible. Some more tears of frustration, annoyance, disgust and maybe something else coming from perfectly blue eyes.

“I… I can’t… hold it…” he sobbed, tiredly lifting a hand to rub at his teary eyes.

“Ah, sorry, sorry… just wait a bit… isn’t there something we can use?” Madara looked around, a warm arm around Izumi’s midriff keeping him tightly close to the half-oni. That was good actually… considering he couldn’t feel anything below his waist right now, Izumi truly wondered if he’d be able to stand on his own.

“… it’s dripping” tears continued to flow freely, frustration and anger -specially against himself- swelling his chest painfully.

“Aaaaah… don’t cry, don’t cry, I’ll just put it in again until we can think of something” Madara hushed him with a couple of kisses, pushing the head of his cock back inside.

“Mnhhhahn…” there it went, another slutty moan – his sloppy asshole accepting the massive cock with little to no issue, and even tightening a bit around it. As if welcoming it back in.

Even half-hard, the size was quite impressive, effectively plugging him up.

“There, there, don’t cry.” Madara mumbled, tenderly caressing his face with big hands and tender kisses…

Izumi sighed, trying really hard to keep himself from crying… he should have listened to Kunugi. He should have never touched black magic. He should have never tried to do something like a love-potion… then, Madara wouldn’t have lost his mind like this…

Since Madara had walked closer to the center of the room when looking for something, there was no wall for him to hold to anymore… his whole body entirely at the half-oni’s mercy. The gravity was really bad, actually… slowly making him slide down Madara’s cock…Pushing the cum around once more… it hurt a bit… it was uncomfortable…

“Mnn…” the moan came out on it’s own.

“I-Izumi-san? Y-you’re tightening up quite a bit…” Madara whined, his cock getting harder once more, right inside Izumi… fuck.

Izumi wanted to complain, to scream that he wanted none of this… but only moans and unintelligible cries came out of his mouth. Hands clinging hard to Madara as he tried not to slide too deep into that massive cock…

He was losing the ability to think properly again… his body overwhelmed with sensations, his thoughts shutting down one after the other to keep him sane… he somewhat felt Madara kissing at his neck, and gently pulling him further down. He could feel himself twitch, his ass _begging_ to be filled again and his hips moving up and down as if to fuck himself on that cock…

“ _Suuuou, you’re too slow~”_

The familiar voice reached the two of them from the outside – bringing clarity to their clouded minds like a bolt of lightning. Blue eyes opened wide, thoughts too slow to properly comprehend the full situation… was Leo outside? Was he with someone else? Was he going to walk in here now? He could hear chatting after all…

Madara seemed to be a bit more aware, looking around for what izumi could only guess was a way out of this situation. The window? The bed? The phone?

A hand tight over Izumi’s mouth to keep him quiet, and an arm around his waist to keep him in place, Madara finally made a choice, darting towards the closet and hiding in it, sitting since he was far too tall to fit standing. The quick and rough movements enough to get that cock completely sheathed inside Izumi’s small body. A moan luckily muffled by the hand on top of Izumi’s mouth, as Leo entered the room right after.

“Are? Mikejimamaaa?” Leo immediately called as he walked into the room, skipping around, happily unaware of everything “How odd, I told him to wait for me here.”

“Maybe he had some other business to attend. You have a tendency of wasting other’s people’s time after all” Keito replied matter-of-factly, his forked tongue showing in between his lips as he spoke, measured steps following right after Leo and into the room.

“You’re probably right! I’ll just call him later then!” Leo chirped, ignoring the blunt comment and sitting down on the floor. Keito sat right by his right, and both Yuzuru and Tsukasa followed right after, making a nice circle around the tea table… was this some sort of club meeting?

Madara slowly crossed his legs, gently setting Izumi down on them and somewhat grinding inside him as he did so. Blue eyes rolling all the way up at how hot and full he felt, ass sucking at the intruding cock lovingly. He could hardly pay attention to what was happening outside, once more completely lost in this feeling of fullness…

Whatever they talked about bows and tournaments or what not flowing into his head as a bunch of gibberish, easily overridden by the wet sounds of Madara licking his ear.

“Oh right, Sena made this cake!” Izumi’s attention snapped back to the archery meeting when he heard Leo mentioned the cake. That’s right! Half of it was still forgotten right outside!! How could he forget about that? “We should all grab a bite while we talk!”

Izumi’s face went pale, blue eyes open wide open. No, no, no. He shook his head from side to side – as if that would help any.

“Are you sure about that, master Tsukinaga?” Yuzuru spoke up, a finger moving up to his chin as he observed the tasty-looking cake “It is something Sena-san made, isn’t it?”

“I’m sure he won’t mind! If anything he’ll be glad so many people are enjoying his tasty baking skills!”

No, he was not glad. They shouldn’t eat that! He wanted to yell for them to stop, but that would end in him being seen in this disgraceful situation…

“Then, if you don’t mind~” Tsukasa chirped, red kitty ears moving up curiously as he reached for a piece of cake, happily gulping it down in a couple bites “Mnnnn, it’s sooo good!”

“Right? Right?” Leo smiled, big and bright, picking a piece of cake himself and bringing it up to his mouth.

“I shall take one too then” after a few moments of tempting ‘mnn, delicious’ noises, Keito reached up for a piece of cake as well.

“If that’s the case then I shall take one too” Yuzuru confirmed, reaching for the remaining piece of cake and bringing it up to his mouth.

…

It was too late now…

Another moan dripped from his mouth as he felt his prostate being rubbed against, a big hand playing to pinch the distended flesh of his stomach…

Staring at the group that happily chatted away as they ate his cake, he wondered if all of them would react like Madara to the spell…

… he would have to brace himself for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed the fic. If you can please consider leaving a review! it would totally make my day!
> 
> Look forward to more extreme smutty fics like this one in the future uwu
> 
> You can catch me on @10kan61013 where i also post some of my fanart and some of my horny thoughts.


End file.
